


Wyraj

by AlfredNegri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Death, Demons, Dragons, Friendship, Love, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Polish Mythology, Witches
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredNegri/pseuds/AlfredNegri
Summary: Mira jest urzędnikiem w Biurze do Spraw Legalizacji Pobytu Stworów.Do jej zadań codziennych należy wydawanie dokumentów oraz pomoc w akomodacji podobnych jej istot w świecie ludzi.Spokojna praca urzędu zostaje jednak zachwiana nagłymi wypadkami zdarzeń.Co mają ze sobą wspólnego nielegalna imigrantka, wzrost przestępczości wśród stworów, gang wilkołaków-przemytników oraz nagłe pojawienie się nielubianego przez nią urzędnika najwyższego stopnia?*Postaram się pisać jak najszybciej i uaktualniać w podobnym tempie.* *Poprawki zostawię na później**Historia zaplanowana jest na dwa oddzielne tomy. Tom pierwszy ma miejsce w świecie nam znanym, drugi to podróż bohaterów do Podziemia*
Kudos: 1





	Wyraj

Biuro do Spraw Legalizacji Pobytu Stworów mieściło się przy ulicy Świętojańskiej w Warszawie. Urząd znajdował się na pierwszym piętrze starej, piętnastowiecznej kamienicy i ograniczał do znajdujących się tam kilku zaledwie pomieszczeń: korytarza, trzech pokoi oraz kuchni.

Główny Sekretarz biura, wodnik Jeziorowicz, już od kilkudziesięciu lat starał się o zorganizowanie większej przestrzeni oraz uzupełnienie obsady ze względu na bardzo duże zainteresowanie osiedlaniem się wśród ludzi stworów różnego pochodzenia. Jego pisma i  
prośby pozostawały jednak ignorowane przez władze wyższe i koniec końców ekipa odpowiedzialna pracowała bez zmian w obecnym składzie: Sekretarza oraz czwórki jego niepokornych podwładnych.

Tak, tak... Niepokorność jego pracowników była powodem, dla którego wodnik Jeziorowicz trzymał pod biurkiem miskę z wodą i moczył w niej w przerwach od pracy swoje pokryte łuskami stopy.  
Była to jego mała, prywatna wojna ze stresem. Skóra na nogach potrafiła wyschnąć mu nawet i kilka razy dziennie (dziedziczny w jego rodzinie objaw nerwów) i trudno było mu potem nosić skarpetki (zsuwały się ze zmumifikowanych członków), nie mówiąc już o poruszaniu się w butach.

Ponieważ Jeziorowicz, jak sam siebie opisywał, z charakteru odznaczał się niespotykaną u istot swego rodzaju wyrozumiałością, toteż do tej pory żadnego ze swoich pomocników nie próbował utopić, powiedzmy, chociażby w wannie.

Cierpiała na tym jego wrodzona natura - mordercza działalność jego przodków wobec ludzi miała w swoim czasie wyraz w posiadanej przez rodzinę liczbie medali i odznaczeń za nadzwyczaj dobrą sumę podtopień i utopień i to jeszcze za czasów z przed zejścia stworów   
podziemia. Ponieważ praktyki te wobec ludzi były obecnie zakazane, a innego stwora utopić łatwo nie jest, walka z potrzebą tak głęboko zakorzenioną w jego jestestwie miała swoje odbicie w przeżywanym przezeń dodatkowym stresie. 

Krótko mówiąc: błędne koło.

Tego ranka - po ukradkowej kąpieli na golasa w oczku wodnym sąsiada i wygrzaniu się w słońcu (też na golasa) na jednym ze znajdujących się w pobliżu kamieni, gdzie przyłapany został przez przechodzącą tam tędy starszą panią z pieskiem i czmychać musiał w pobliskie pokrzywy- Jeziorowicz zjawił się z powrotem w domu z bolesną wysypką.  
Jakby tego było mało otrzymał też pilny telefon z biura.

\- Niedobrze, niedobrze - mamrotał do słuchawki kręcąc głową - I nie wiadomo skąd? Trzeba tam kogoś wysłać, odebrać, przyprowadzić! Wiła? - zapytał robiąc się coraz bardziej zielonym na twarzy - Jak to nie wiadomo? - ryknął - Jak to nie wiadomo?!

\- A tak to, szefunio - odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki - Nie wiadomo. Skąd ma być wiadomo jak dokumentu nie ma. No nie wiadomo, bo nie wiadomo i tyle.

\- Daj do telefonu kompetentną osobę, bo mi tu pierdoły chyba opowiadasz!

\- Halo - usłyszał kolejny głos w słuchawce - Szef się nie denerwuje.

\- Mira, ty mnie nie uspokajaj tylko mi powiedz co tam się wyprawia?

\- Mamy tutaj zgłoszenie od przelatującego na niebie południka, tego ze wsi pod stolicą, jak to w nocy z wczoraj na dziś w jeziorze przy polu wioski wiłę dostrzegł. Nie mamy tam żadnej wiły zarejestrowanej. Myśleliśmy, że to jakaś nielegalna imigrantka, więc posłałam po Upiora, żeby nam ją tutaj doprowadził.

\- I co?

\- No i jest już tutaj w biurze.

\- A imigrantka nielegalna?

\- No imigrantka. W biurze. Upiór poleciał odstawić chmurę, na której ją tutaj przywlekł. Drogo będzie za wynajem Południk twierdzi, że to chmura klasy wyższej i na zwykłej nie dałoby się przewieźć.

Jeziorowicz zamilkł i spojrzał na swoje marszczące się już stopy.

\- Szefie, jest tam szef- zapytała Mira - Bo to nie wszystko. Bo to nie tylko nielegalna imigrantka jest - ciągnęła monotonnym głosem - Owszem, wyszła z jeziora, ale to nie wiła szefie.

\- Jak to nie wiła?

\- No nie wiła - usłyszał na powrót pierwszy z głosów - Szefunio, to nie wiła jest.

\- To kto?

\- Mira mówi..., bo tam są oczy... Mira mówi... Oj, szefunio... co za heca... szef nie przychodzi...

\- Mów pacanie! Co powiedziała Mira? Jakie oczy?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie szemranie w słuchawce, huk i jednokrotne pianie koguta. Westchnął ciężko, coraz bardziej poirytowany.

-Halo, szefie - to była Mira - Wydaje mi się, że mamy tutaj... wieszczycę.

Wodnik Jeziorowicz raz jeszcze spojrzał na swoje stopy. Ujrzał, jak schną szybko, kurczą się i nie mogą już utrzymać go w pionie. Z wyprostowaną sylwetką runął na ziemię, zmumifikowane palce odpadły a on zaniemówił.

Zanim stracił przytomność w słuchawce usłyszał jeszcze tylko:

\- ...trzeba mu było delikatniej zakomunikować... nie mogłaś mu delikatniej …


End file.
